


Ножны для меча

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Devil May Cry 3 (Game), Drama, Family, Gen, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Между братьями отношения совсем не братские.
Kudos: 3





	Ножны для меча

— Ты просто ножны для моего меча.

Вергилий старается показаться сильным и непоколебимым, однако Данте наконец-то понимает: это просто маска. Наигранная бравада и уверенность в своих действиях, стремление к недосягаемой вершине — всё это просто маска, за которой Вергилий пытается скрыть свои истинные чувства (точно так же, как Данте прячется за похуизмом и дурацкой жертвенностью).

Из груди Данте торчит Ямато. Крови вытекло не так уж много, и регенерация прекрасно справляется с восполнением потери.

Данте запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о холодный камень Темен-ни-гру, и заливисто смеётся.

— Верно, ножны.

Сейчас он — всего лишь бесполезная вещь. Идиот, неспособный справиться с простейшей задачей. Может быть, провести остаток жизни в качестве ножен для меча его собственного брата — не такая уж и плохая идея.

Данте начинает смеяться громче и тут же захлёбывается собственной кровью. Кашляет и кашляет, практически не замечая, как кривится от отвращения лицо Вергилия.

— Что ты собираешься делать потом, а? Уйдёшь отсюда? — Данте ухмыляется и сжимает рукой лезвие Ямато. — Прочь от своих любимых ножен.

Он поднимается рывками, не до конца контролируя собственное тело. Боль... Он давно перестал замечать боль. Наверное, вскоре после того, как всё это началось. Во второй руке зажат Мятежник, и крови на нём даже больше, чем на Ямато.

Вергилий молчит, крепко сжимая зубы. Данте почти слышит этот тихий яростный скрежет и не может перестать улыбаться.

Резкий рывок — и Данте едва не падает. Теперь ему приходится стоять без поддержки Ямато. Рана быстро заживает, но оставшийся запах крови забивает ноздри, глотку.

— Вергилий.

Вергилий бросает взгляд на брата (и лишь на мгновение там видны какие-то непостижимые эмоции).

— Данте.

Мятежник в руках Данте алчет битвы, и Ямато вторит ему собственным криком.

— Ты ведь знаешь, Вергилий. — Данте указывает рукой на грудь. — Меч всегда возвращается в ножны.


End file.
